Neighbors
by OUATlover2000
Summary: 2 years ago, Stiles lost his girlfriend- Malia, also known as his neighbor. What happens when a certain strawberry blonde college student moves in? Does Stiles finally decide it's time to move on from his high school sweetheart? AU. *Allison is still alive* Will secrets get in the way of these forming friendships? Because as you all know, we all have secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Stiles was sitting in his apartment that he shares with his best friend- Scott. Scott was out on a date with his girlfriend- Allison. So Stiles was alone when he heard loud noises, followed by cursing outside his door.

He got up to check it out. He opened his door and saw a beautiful woman with red- no, strawberry blonde hair. She was carrying a large box into the previously vacant apartment next to him- well, vacant after Malia passed away- then she dropped the box, for the third time. "Dammit!" She cursed.

"Let me help you with that." Stiles said jumping in and grabbing the large box out of his new neighbors hands. He took it inside and set in on the floor, he looked around, and boy, did it look different, empty.

"Thank you so much!" The woman said gratefully, snapping Stiles out of his thoughts. "The thing was just so heavy." She sighed.

Stiles smiled at the beautiful woman. "Not a problem at all." He told her. "Stiles Stilinski, by the way. I live in 113, right there." He introduced, pointing at his apartment next door.

"Lydia Martin." She said smiling at her cute neighbor. "Would you like some water or something? It's really all I have here." She said with a faint smile.

"That'd be nice, thanks." She grabbed a bottle of water out of her fridge that was hooked up less than an hour ago and handed it to Stiles. "So, what brings you to Beacon Hills?" He asked casually. "Not many people come here, we're sort of a hidden gem."

"Oh, my boyfriend suggested I transfer out to BHU, so we could go to the same school." Stiles nodded, still in a bit of a daze, it's been so long since he'd been in this apartment. "Um, are you okay?" She asked him, noticing his longing eyes.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a while since I've been in here is all." He said with a fake smile. "So, what are you studying?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Majoring in forensic-chemistry. Do you attend there? Or do you work in the town or something?"

He shook his head. "I _was_ majoring in psych, but my roommates dad recruited me into a division of the FBI, right here in beacon hills." He told her. "Not as scary as it may sound." He joked, after seeing her eyes widen. "I should go, Scott should be back soon, my roommate. See you Lydia."

Lydia nodded in understanding. "See you Stiles."

"Wait, did you have anymore boxes that you needed help with?"

She shook her head. "No, the rest of my furniture's not coming until tonight."

"Well, if you need any help, just knock." He said with a smile. He was also a bit eager to leave the apartment, it's been a few years, but he really loved Malia. He still isn't completely over her death.

XXX

"Hey Scott, Allison. How was the date?"

Scott nodded. "Pretty good man. I saw that someone was moving in next door." He mentioned, trying to make it sound subtle.

"Yeah, she's nice. She's transferring to BHU."

Allison smiled. "I'm gonna go introduce myself. I know that I don't _technically_ live here, but I'm here all the time, so… yeah. See you guys later." She kissed Scott and hugged Stiles. She went next door and knocked on the door.

"Hi..." Lydia said to the smiling brunette at her door. "Can I help you?"

Alison smiled. "I'm Allison Argent, my boyfriend lives next door! Scott, Stiles' roommate. I'm over all the time, so you might see me a lot. And Stiles said you're transferring to BHU? Well I go there too! Oh my God, I'm babbling." She said and stopped talking.

"Uh, hi Allison, I'm Lydia Martin." She said laughing. "Come in."

Allison stepped in. "I'm sorry, I talk a lot, but so does Stiles."She told her.

"He seemed quiet to me." Lydia said.

Allison nodded. "Yeah, that's probably because of Malia." She said without thinking. "I think we could be friends."

"I'd like a friend." Lydia said smiling. "If you don't mind my asking, who's Malia?" Allison's smiled faded a bit. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"No, no. It's okay. I didn't know her for long, she was Stiles' girlfriend. She lived here, actually." Allison sighed. "A few months after I met her, she died. Stiles doesn't really like to talk about it."

Lydia nodded. "Sorry I asked. It's none of my business." She said sympathetically. "How about we go out for coffee or something sometime?"

"Sounds great! Tomorrow? Wait, when do you start school?"

Lydia lightly chuckled. "Tomorrow."

"I could give you a tour around campus, if you want. Then afterwards, we could have coffee?" Allison suggested.

Lydia nodded at her newfound friend. "I'm sure Jackson will be glad that he won't have to skip practice to give me a tour." She said with a smile.

"I'm gonna head back over, see you tomorrow?" Lydia nodded. "Great! Meet me on campus at about 8. Sound good?"

"Sounds great Allison."

Allison smiled. "Bye Lydia." She said and went back over to see her boyfriend.

XXX

"Hey Lyd, practice ran late." Jackson said to his girlfriend when she answered the door for him.

Lydia kissed her boyfriend at the door. "It's okay. I made a new friend, Allison. She offered to give me a tour, so you don't need to skip practice in the morning."

"Good, I would've had to rush the tour anyway. There is absolutely no way I'm gonna miss a whole practice for you." He told her as if it was obvious.

It hurt her, but she didn't show it. "Yeah, I know. That's why I took Allison up on her offer."

"Okay. Did you make anything? I'm hungry."

Lydia looked at her watch. "Wow. I didn't realize how late it was." She said to herself.

"Obviously." Jackson remarked.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "I was just going to order in. I haven't gone shopping yet, so I don't have anything to cook. What do you want?" She asked him.

"I _wanted_ a home cooked meal after a long practice, but I guess I'll just settle for chinese, since obviously you can't do anything right." He spat at her.

She sighed. "Why did you want me to transfer out here Jackson? You came home, told me it'd be good for me. I've been here for a day and-"

"And what Lydia?" Lydia looked down, fighting her tears. "You think I _actually_ wanted you to come? Your mom told me that you've been waking up screaming in the middle of the night! _She_ thought you'd be better off out here! Not me! It's not like you ever do anything right. She _begged_ me to convince you to move here, to transfer!" He told her angrily.

Their fight was interrupted by a knock at the door. "You need to leave. I'll see you tomorrow." She went over and opened the door and saw Stiles standing there. "Stiles, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Is everything okay?" Stiles asked as Jackson pushed past Lydia, then him and left the apartment. "I heard yelling."

"I'm fine, thanks for checking in." She told him. "Sorry, we argue a lot, sometimes it gets heated."

He nodded. "It's fine, we played lacrosse together in our freshman year, before I left. He's a dick." He said, not thinking and causing Lydia to laugh. "Sorry." He apologized, shaking his head. "I don't always think when I talk." He joked.

"It's fine. He _can_ be a bit of a dick, but he's a good guy… for the most part." She shook her head, scolding herself for getting off topic. "Anyways, I'm fine." She told him. "And the moving truck should be here in a few minutes, with my furniture. If it's not too much trouble, would you and maybe Scott mind helping me. I mean if it's not too much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. Scott is… stronger than most, so he'll be a big help." Stiles told her. "Hey, this may seem odd, but I made too much food, so do you want some chicken?" He asked awkwardly.

She laughed at his awkwardness. "That'd be nice, thank you Stiles."

They walked into Stiles' and Scott's apartment. "Hey man," Scott said, without looking up from the work he was doing. "Is she okay?" Scott looked up. "Oh… Hi, you must be Lydia."

"That's me." She said with a smiled. "You must be Scott."

He nodded. "So, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you both. And Stiles said you'd be okay with helping me move my furniture in, after eating, of course."

Stiles came in the room with three plates. "Little help Scott?" He said, struggling with a plate balancing on his arm.

Before Scott could get up to help, Lydia grabbed the plate off of Stiles' arm. "Thank you Stiles, and you too Scott."

The three ate in awkward silence, until they heard a truck outside. Lydia got up and looked out the window. "That'd be my furniture." Lydia said.

XXX

Lydia saw Scott and Stiles lifting a couch together, she noticed that Stiles was having a hard time and his side was barely lifted off the ground.

Meanwhile Scott's side was lifted pretty far up off the ground and he was putting hardly any effort into it.

' _Could he be a…? No, he can't be._ ' She shook the thought out of her head and laughed to herself at Stiles' over dramatic facial expressions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Allison was giving Lydia a tour of the campus at Beacon Hills University- BHU. "So, what are you majoring in?" allison asked her new friend.

"Forensic chemistry. You?"

Allison smiled. "I'm mostly only here because of my full ride, I got an archery scholarship. I mostly do general studies, but I've sat in on a few pre-med and science classes with Scott. Plus I already have a job, I'm a level 2 archery instructor."

"Scott's pre-med? What's he gonna do after college?" Lydia asked curiously.

Allison had a proud smile on her face. "Well, he got early acceptance into a medical school, it's not far, just outside of Beacon Hills actually, then he's gonna be a vet." She informed proudly.

"When does he start?"

"He started a few weeks ago, beginning of this semester." She said. "He's an overachiever, he stayed in school over the summers to impress medical schools, and it worked."

They continued on their tour, Allison showed Lydia where all the science classes were and went over her schedule and the rules at BHU- which most didn't apply to them because they live off campus.

XXX

"How was the tour with your friend babe?" Jackson asked Lydia after practice.

"It was good. How was practice?"

Jackson smiled. "It was great! I am _so_ glad that I didn't have to be late just for your stupid tour." He told her. "Aren't you?"

Lydia gave a tight lipped smile. "I went grocery shopping today. What do you want for dinner?" She asked him, changing the subject.

"How about chicken? Did you buy any chicken?"

Lydia looked over to him. "Actually, I had that last night, do you mind if-"

"Last night?" He interrupted. "I thought you were ordering in last night?" He asked.

She sighed. "The neighbors invited me over for dinner. He made too much chicken and didn't want to waste it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before Lyd?" He asked annoyed.

She internally rolled her eyes. "Because Jackson, it's not a big deal. They offered me food and helped me move my furniture in."

"Do you like this guy?" He asked her.

Lydia groaned. "Jackson, he's a nice guy, a _friend_. Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"If he's just a friend, why didn't you tell me about him before?" He asked. "Unless you like him as more than a friend!" He accused.

"Come on Jackson. Can we just have one night without fighting about something stupid? One night! It's all I'm asking!"

"Whatever. Just make whatever you want Lydia." She nodded and walked in the kitchen. "Oh and Lyds, can you bring me a beer?" He yelled from the living room.

She sighed and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and took it to him. "Here."

"Thanks babe." He said and kissed her passionately. He stood up and continued kissing her and she kissed back. "How about we order in tonight? Give us a bit of… _free time_?" He asked smirking.

Lydia nodded with a smile on her face. "Sounds good to me." She said and they went back to kissing, among other things.

XXX

After having sex, Lydia and Jackson were laying and bed. Lydia ordered in chinese, still lying in bed next to Jackson. When she ended the phone call, she noticed Jackson staring at her. "What?" She asked him smiling.

"I just miss this." He told her and stroked her hair.

Lydia smiled. "Me too."

"The sex is just _so_ great." He told her.

Lydia's smile faded. "Seriously?" She asked, pissed off. She got up and put her clothes on. "That's all you missed?!" He didn't respond. "You're such an ass!" She yelled.

"What'd I do?" He asked, obliviously.

She scoffed. "All you miss is the sex Jackson! That's what you did!"

"It's a compliment!" He defended. "You're the best I've had in quite a while!" He told her.

Lydia's eyes began to water and she froze. "What do you mean a while, Jackson?" She asked, fighting the tears the best she could. "You've been sleeping with other people while you've been in Beacon Hills?"

"I mean, yeah Lyd. What'd you think this was?" He asked her.

She sucked in a sharp breath. "I thought this was a relationship." She said in a small voice. "You've been cheating on me Jackson!" She screamed. "I thought you loved me. You _said_ you love me."

"Lyd. You had to know that I say that to everyone I sleep with." He said, defending himself.

Lydia started to cry. "Go to Hell Jackson."

"Lydia, stop crying." He told her. "Everyone knows all you're good for is the sex! Nothing else! You're a freak Lydia! Back in Boston, _everybody_ stared! Because of you! People die around you Lydia! They have since high school! Remember Aiden?!"

There was a knock at the door. "Get the hell out Jackson!" She cried. " _Now!_ "

"Lydia?" They heard through the door. "Are you alright?" He asked. "It's Stiles." He said and knocked again.

"Fine! You want me gone so bad? I'm gone!" He pushed her against the wall. "You ruined this." He whispered. "You ruin _everything_!" He screamed and Lydia slid down the wall and cried more.

"I'm coming in Lydia." Stiles said through the door, after hearing the screaming. He opened the door just in time for Jackson to push past him, knocking him down.

"Out of my way Stilinski." Jackson said and left.

Stiles got up and went into Lydia's apartment. "Lydia?" He called, not seeing her in his immediate view. "It's Stiles, are you alright."

"I'm fine." She responded. "I'm okay, just go." She cried.

Stiles followed her voice. "I just want to see that you're okay." He said and saw her on the ground in her bedroom crying. "Lydia? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Please go away." She cried.

He shook his head, even though she couldn't see him because she had her face buried in her knees on the floor. "What's wrong?"

"Look, I don't need anyone seeing me cry." She said, lifting her head up slightly.

He sat down next to her. "Come on Lydia. You shouldn't care if people see you cry. Especially you."

She looked over at him. "Why?"

"Because." He said and wiped a tear off her face. "I think you look really beautiful when you cry." She raised an eyebrow at him. "That probably sounded really weird and creepy, with a side of stalkerish." He joked, getting a smile out of her. "But I'm serious."

"You were right." She told him. "He's a dick." She cried. "I'm sorry." She said wiping her tears away. "You probably don't want to hear all about this."

"I asked. It's okay Lydia, just tell me what happened."

She nodded. "He said that he was only with me for the sex and he's been sleeping around. He said that," She paused and continued to cry.

"Shh, it's okay Lydia." He said, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "You can tell me."

Lydia hugged her neighbor and newfound friend. "Thank you Stiles." She said, breaking the hug. "You didn't have to come check on me and you did. So thank you."

"It wouldn't be very neighborly of us to hear you cry and do nothing about it." He told her. "Are you okay?" Lydia nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." There was a knock at the door. "Chinese." She said and got up off the ground, wiping any stray tears she had off, grabbing her wallet and going to the door. She took the food into the kitchen, where Stiles was now standing. "Want some chinese? As a thank you for everything over the past few days? You know helping me move in, offering me dinner, and now listening to all my problems." She said.

"That'd be nice."

 _ **Please Review...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's been a few weeks since Lydia moved in. Her and Stiles are now pretty good friends, as are her and Allison.

 _ **2 years ago (Stiles' Dream)**_

Stiles and Malia were walking down the street, hand-in-hand. "Stiles, something happened." Malia told him.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

Malia smiled weakly at her boyfriend. "It's about my biological mother. She came to see me, at your lacrosse game."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Malia looked down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice. Tell me what she wanted."

"She said that she wants to come after me, however she can. There's only one way to hurt me Stiles, _really_ hurt me." She sighed. "She killed everyone but my dad, and my dad's hidden away, so that only leaves you Stiles." She told him, stopping in the middle of the road.

"She can come at me with all she's got Malia." He said stroking her cheek. "As long as you're okay."

Malia shook her head. "No Stiles. I can't lose you." She cried. "I'm only telling you because you need to watch your back. Stiles, I love you. I need to protect you."

"Malia, I can take care of myself."

She shook her head. "Don't you get it Stiles? You can't! Not when it comes to her! She's a werecoyote, she's the Desert Wolf, she already killed my mom and sister! I won't let her kill you too."

"I'll be fine. I'm Stiles Stilinski, my best friend is a werewolf and the woman I love is a werecoyote. I'll be okay."

Malia hugged the man that she loves. "So you'll let us protect you?" Stiles nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too, more than anything."

XXX

"All the doors are locked, right?" Malia asked, checking over every door and window in Stiles' dad's house.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Malia. "Everything's fine Malia. My dad's at work and I'm being protected by my extremely beautiful girlfriend and my best friend. I'm safe."

Malia cracked a smile at her boyfriend. "I just don't know what'd I'd do if I lost you Stiles."

"You'll never have to find out." He told her, he's had an engagement ring sitting in his jacket pocket for a week, he just hasn't found the right time. "Malia-"

She cut him off, holding her hand up. "I heard something." She whispered. "Stay here."

Scott came into the kitchen where Stiles and Malia were standing. "Did you hear that?" Scott asked Malia and she nodded.

They both looked at Stiles. "Yeah, yeah. I know, stay here." Malia and Scott left the room to check the house. Stiles sat down, fidgeting with the ring in his pocket.

Then he felt something cold and sharp being pressed up against his neck. "Don't move." A voice said from behind him. "Yell Malia's name." The woman said. "She's gonna watch you die."

"No." He hissed back. "If you're gonna kill me just do it." He told her, not wanting Malia to see.

She pulled him up out of the chair and the engagement ring fell out of his pocket. "Oh, how sweet." She taunted and picked the ring up and sat it on the table. "Malia! We're in the kitchen!" The Desert Wolf shouted.

Malia and Scott ran into the kitchen. "Please. Please don't do this." Malia begged.

She laughed darkly, then picked the ring up off the table. "Did you know Prince Charming here wanted to propose?"

Malia's eyes started to water up. "Please." She cried.

"Malia. I love you. You'll be okay, so will you Scott." Stiles told them.

Malia shook her head. "Stiles. Please, you're going to be fine." Stiles shook his head. The Desert Wolf pulled the knife back, so she could lunge it into Stiles' neck. "NO!" Malia yelled and quickly pushed Stiles out of the way, causing the knife to land in her neck instead.

"Malia!" Stiles yelled. "No!" He caught her as she was falling to the floor and Scott lunged at the Desert Wolf and tied her up, then called an ambulance. "Malia, you have to be okay." Stiles cried into his girlfriend's hair.

"Stiles." She croaked out. "I love you."

He kissed the woman that he loves. "Malia Hale, don't die. You have to survive! I need to propose." He cried and grabbed the velvet box off of the table. "Marry me Malia?"

"Stiles, I love you. Ye-" She didn't have the chance to finish before she died.

"Malia! Malia! No! Wake up!" He screamed shaking her.

Scott came over and listened for a heartbeat. "Stiles." Scott put his hand on the shoulder of his best friend. "She's gone." Then the paramedics and police showed up.

"Malia, please wake up." He begged and clinged on to her. "I love you Malia."

It felt like the blink of an eye to Stiles when his dad came over. "She's gone son. You have to let the coroner take her."

"She was gonna say yes." He said and looked up at his dad, the box with the ring still in his left hand. "I finally asked her, she was gonna say yes dad." He cried.

 _ **Present Time (End of Dream)**_

Stiles shot up in bed, screaming, his heart was beating out of his chest, but but he couldn't stop the screaming.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled, trying to get his attention. Scott grabbed his arm, which snapped him out of it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said, still panting from his dream,

Then there was a knock at the door. "I'm gonna go get that. Are you sure you're alright?" Stiles nodded and Scott left to answer the door.

He opened the door and saw Lydia standing there in a robe. "Was that Stiles?!"

"Yeah, he had a dream." Scott answered vaguely.

"Is he okay?"

Scott nodded. "He says he is."

"Can I come in and see him?" Scott stepped aside and she ran in and went to Stiles' room. "Stiles. Are you okay?!" Lydia asked and Scott decided to stay in the other room and gave them privacy to talk. Stiles started to cry and Lydia pulled him into a hug. "What happened? What was your dream about?"

"I had a girlfriend." He told her, breaking the hug. "She died."

Lydia nodded. "I know. Allison told me a bit about her."

"It was my fault." He cried. "It should've been me. It was _supposed_ to be me."

Lydia hugged him again, then pulled back. "I'm gonna tell you something." Stiles nodded. "When I was in 10th grade, I had a boyfriend- Aiden. He died, he was _killed_ by something… I mean someone. I blamed myself because he was protecting me." She said, allowing a few tears to fall. "He and Jackson were friends, everyone blamed me. This… person, was trying to kill me, but Aiden got in the way." She told him. "I still blame myself everyday." She admitted.

"He chose to protect you Lyd." Stiles told her.

There was a long silence. "You know, when you're ready, you can tell me about Malia, but only when you're ready."

Stiles nodded. "Ever hear of the spree killer- The Desert Wolf?" He asked.

"Yeah, she was caught though, wasn't she?"

Stiles nodded. "She was Malia's biological mom." He told her. "She warned Malia that she was going to try to kill me, in order to hurt Malia." He said. "When she tried to kill me, Malia pushed me out of the way and killed her instead." He cried. "I had a ring Lydia. I proposed and before she could answer…"

"Oh my God Stiles." Lydia gasped and pulled him into another hug. "It wasn't your fault. You need to know that." She said, not letting go of Stiles.

He hugged her back. "Thank you Lydia." He breathed out.

 ** _Please Review..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lydia was lying in bed, and she dozed off. Next thing she knew she was standing next to a dead body, so she screamed as loud as she could. ' _Oh God, it's happening again._ ' She thought.

Someone must've heard and called the police, a few minutes later the sheriff showed up.

"Hey there." He said calmly. "I'm sheriff Stilinski."

Lydia looked up. "Stilinski?" The sheriff smiled and nodded. "Do you have a phone?"

"I need to ask you a few questions first. What's your name?"

Lydia nodded. "Lydia Martin. I need to call Stiles. Can I call Stiles?"

"You know my son?" He asked her.

"He's my neighbor… My friend."

The sheriff smiled at her. "After I ask you a few questions, I can call him and he'll come pick you up, alright?" Lydia nodded. "Okay. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I was asleep in my bed… then I'm here." She answered vaguely. "I'm sorry sheriff, I don't really know how to explain it."

"That's alright. I'll give my son a call now." Lydia smiled and nodded gratefully. The sheriff walked away and pulled out his phone to call his son.

" _Dad? It's the middle of the night, why are you calling? Is something wrong?"_

" _Son, do you know a Lydia Martin?"_

 _Stiles sat up quickly and turned his lamp on. "Is she okay? What happened?"_

" _She found a body Stiles. She has no Idea how she did it either."_

" _Where are you guys?"_

 _His father sighed. "At the high school, but Stiles-"_

" _The high school? That's almost an hour long walk from the apartment. How'd she get there? Did she drive?"_

" _I don't see any cars around. Stiles, she doesn't have any shoes on, and her feet are dirty, it looks like she walked. She doesn't remember anything son."_

" _I'll be there in a few minutes. Thanks dad." He said and ended the call._

The sheriff walked back over to Lydia. "He'll be here in a few minutes. Are you cold?"

"A bit, but I'm fine."

He slid his windbreaker off and put it on Lydia. "Here you go."

"Do you know how I got here?" She asked Stiles' dad. "How far is this place from the apartment?"

He sighed. "Looks to me like you walked Ms. Martin and it takes about an hour to walk from here to the apartment." Lydia's eyes widened. "Yeah."

Within a few minutes, Stiles was pulling up in his blue jeep. "Lydia! Are you okay?" He asked placing his hands on her arms.

"I… I don't know." She answered. "I don't know how I got here Stiles."

Stiles hugged her. "It's okay." He broke the hug. "I'll help you to the car." Stiles walked Lydia to the car and helped her in. "I'm gonna go talk to him. I'll be right back." He went over and saw his dad talking with a deputy. "Thanks for calling me dad."

"No problem. She seems a little shaken up, but she should be fine."

Stiles nodded. "Well, I'd better get her home. Bye dad." Stiles went over and got in his jeep. He looked over at Lydia. "So, you met the old man." Stiles said in attempt to lighten the mood.

Lydia smiled weakly at him. "Yeah." She sighed. "He seems nice."

There was an awkward silence and Stiles decided to break. "So, do you know what happened?" He asked her softly.

"No." She said shakily. "I was in bed asleep, and the next thing I know it, I'm here." Her voice cracked. "He was right Stiles." She said looking down.

Stiles pulled over and looked at her. "Who was right?"

"He said I was a freak. He's right."

Stiles grabbed her hand. "You are _not_ a freak. Who are you talking about? Jackson?" She nodded. "Well, he's an idiot." He told her. "But you- Lydia Martin- are smart, and most definitely not a freak."

"This happened to me back in Boston too Stiles. I would go to sleep and wake up somewhere totally different, and most times find a dead body. And when that didn't happen, I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming bloody murder."

This had Stiles intrigued, but he didn't let it show too much. "I think we both need a good night's rest and tomorrow, when I get home from work, we can talk about this more." He said and went back to driving home.

XXX

When Stiles got home he did research for 2 hours and figured something out. About Lydia. "Scott, wake up." Stiles said at 3 o'clock in the morning. "Dude, this is important."

Scott groaned. "What?"

"Come here."

Scott looked over at the time. "Why are you sitting at the computer at 3 am?" He asked walking over to where Stiles was sitting.

"Lydia told me that sometimes she goes to sleep and she wakes up next to dead bodies and that when she's not finding dead bodies, she wakes up in the middle of the night screaming. She said it hasn't happened since she moved here, but it happened tonight." Stiles said quickly, so Scott wouldn't interrupt.

"Hold on, what?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I think Lydia is a Banshee. She can sense death but she doesn't realize it."

"How does she not realize it?" Scott asked, now also intrigued by the information.

"Because she listened to her boyfriend." Stiles said flatly. "Last night, Lyd told me that he called her a freak when they broke up, because of the screaming and the waking up near dead bodies thing." He told Scott. "I think we have to bring her in on it." Stiles said reluctantly.

"You're right. If she doesn't know everything, she could put herself in danger."

Stiles nodded. "Tomorrow, after I get off work, we need to talk to her."

XXX

It was a little after 8 pm when Stiles got home. "Ready?" He asked Scott and Allison when he entered his apartment.

Scott nodded. "I hope she isn't angry that we kept it from her." Allison said.

The three of them went next door and knocked on Lydia's door, she answered with a small smile. "Hey guys. Come in." The walked in and sat on the couch. "What's going on?"

"We have to tell you something Lydia." Stiles started. "And it's going to sound completely insane."

Lydia nodded. "Okay..."

"Scott, can you..?" Scott nodded and made his eyes glow a bright red.

Lydia's eyes widened. "No way." She breathed out. "You're a true alpha?" She said, shocked. "Aiden told me that there were a few of you out there, but I never thought I'd meet one."

They all looked at her shocked. "You know about werewolves? How?" Allison asked her.

"My highschool boyfriend was a werewolf." She looked over to Stiles. "Are you a-"

He shook his head. "No." He sighed. "I'm just Robin."

"Stiles, for the 50th time, no one is batman and no one is Robin!"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Sure." He turned back to Lydia. "I'm the sidekick and the Argent's are hunters." He informed her. "But we came here, because you need to know something Lyd."

"What?" She asked.

Stiles scratched behind his ear trying to figure out how to word it. "I did some research about…the things that you've been going through."

"Me? You mean the dreams and… late night walks."

Stiles nodded. "Ever heard of a banshee?" Lydia slowly shook her head. "Well… that's you." He saw Lydia's eyes widen. "You can… sense death."

"No." She said flatly. "I am _not_ some supernatural creature. No." She shook her head. "Stiles, _no._ "

"I know this is probably a lot to take in, but it can't be that hard to believe." He said. "With Scott being a werewolf and Jackson being a kanima-"

She cut him off. "Wait. Jackson being a what?"

"Oh." He said, shocked. "You didn't know?" She shook her head. "Well, he rejected a werewolf bite and became a kanima."

"What the hell is a kanima?"

Allison cut in. "Long story short, your ex boyfriend is a shape-shifting snake."

Lydia couldn't help herself and she started to laugh. "Sorry, it's just..." She paused to laugh again. "It explains _so_ much." She said calming down. "Jackson is a literal snake."

"Back to the point." Stiles said. "You're a Banshee Lyd."

Lydia nodded. "It's… can you guys- I need time to think." She told them. "Just go. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Lydia-" Stiles tried.

" _Please._ " They got the message and left.

 _ **Please Review...**_


End file.
